Various technologies are available for the formation of photovoltaic cells, e.g., solar cells. A majority of commercial photovoltaic cells are based on silicon. With non-renewable energy sources continuing to increase in price, there is continuing interest in alternative energy sources. Increased commercialization of alternative energy sources relies on increasing cost effectiveness through lower costs per energy unit, which can be achieved through improved efficiency of the energy source and/or through cost reduction for materials and processing.
Photovoltaic cells operate through the absorption of light to form electron-hole pairs. A semiconductor material can be conveniently used to absorb the light with a resulting charge separation. The electrons and holes are harvested at a voltage differential to perform useful work in an external circuit, either directly or following storage with an appropriate energy storage device.